˥∩Ԁ
˥∩''? ? Ԁ ''is a very legendary and powerful cybagon variation that could possibly be the most powerful mob in the entire game. It's name is made up of illegible characters, but it translates into? ? Opa'iT.' It's '? ? ? ? ''''eyes glow with an unmeasurable brightness estimated to be a level of 30. Despite the white eyes, it is not related to Herobrine.? ? ''? ? Build Configuration In order to be made, ˥∩Ԁ requires a rediculous amount of supplies. *64 Diamond Blocks *64 Emerald Blocks *64 Iron Blocks *64 Stone (not to be confused with cobblestone) *64 Dirt *64 Coal *10 VenomBlades **64 VenomGems The only possible ways to get all of these supplies in Survival is: *Infinite world generator *Trading with Villagers *Help from Moderators if on Multiplayer It would take litteraly MONTHS in order to accumulate this many supplies, however once made, ˥∩Ԁ will become the biggest help in Minecraft. Pros ˥∩Ԁ is undoubtfully the absolute strongest and most powerful mob in the entire game. Its attacks are unmatched by others and possesses a huge threat to all monsters. It has no weakness, immunity to all damage, rediculously huge size, very high speed, and pure loyalty to whoever made it. None of it's attacks hurt its creator. Attacks 'Thunderstorm Of Fire' Creates a rageous thunderstorm that has constant lightning strikes with fireballs instead of rain and crater-enducing lightning. Lightning deals 85 <3 and fire-rain deals 10 <3 per half second. 'Lava Meteor' Summons a very large meteor from outer space that leaves behind a crater the size of Blue Thunder and fill it entirely up with lava, then disappears. Meteor deals 70 <3. 'Green Flare' Breathes 5 separate green fireball that spreads 10x faster than regular fire that ignites and burns down all blocks, including Bedrock. Deals 100 <3 on contact, then deals 40 <3 over time. 'Undead Tsunami' Summons a giant tsunami 100 blocks tall and 200 blocks wide that washes away mobs 20x quicker than a regular water current while also hurting them. Drowning damage is x40 for undead mobs and x20 for all others. 'Creeper's Grave' Creates a wispy aura of special venom that instantly kills all nearby creepers of any variation. Does not affect spiders, however it poisons undead mobs with a Cave Spider poison that lasts forever until death. 'Star Apocalypse' Summons a shower of stars that seek out all hostile mobs and animals and paralyzes them on contact. Stars deal 70 <3 on direct contact. 'Withering Darkness' Creates a wall of doom that instantly kills all Withers, Wither Skeletons, and Wither Dragons. Deals 100 <3 to all undead mobs. '˥∩Ԁ's Rage' ˥∩Ԁ attacks all mobs, players, and bosses with an unstoppable frenzy of destruction that is used as a last resort or if its master is about to be killed. Deals 2000 <3 to all mobs and bosses? and will pass through and destroy blocks while setting everything on Green Fire. 'Arching Fury' ''Sends a giant aura of arrows in every possible direction that instantly kills all skeletons. Deals 64 <3 to all other mobs for each arrow. '''Ender Reaper Summons seeking black orbs that kill all Ender Dragons, Ender Steve, Endermen, End Slimes,? Ender Ghasts, and Ender Creepers in one hit. Does not affect any other mob. 'Corrupted Choker' Charges into all Corrupted mobs and bosses that instantly kill Corrupted Creepers, Corrupted Skeletons, Corrupted Spiders, Corrupted Zombies, Corrupted Endermen, Corrupted Blazes, Corrupted Ghasts, Corrupted Magma Cubes, Corrupted Zombie Pigmen, and Wither Dragons. Only works in BlackDown. 'Redblockian Scythe' Turns its limbs into long scythes and attacks all Redblock mobs, including bosses. Deals 180 <3 for each swipe of the scythes and does not affect any other mob, but only deals 55 <3 for Redblock bosses. 'Bluehigh Mauler' Creates a giant mace that smashes into all Bluehigh mobs and instantly kills them. Deals 10 <3 to Redblock mobs, if any in Bluehigh at all. 'Nether Ditherer' Sends a wave of greyish blue mist that freezes all nether mobs in place and make them unable to attack. Deals enough damage for the mob to have 1/2 left and permanently grounds Ghasts and Blazes. As well as being a huge help to fighting mobs and the ability to enter portals, ˥∩Ԁ can seek and find ores (if there are any left after making him!) and create tools at will. This makes him a huge help to whatever is needed. Cons ˥∩Ԁ requires a rediculous ammount of supplies to make, of course! Despite its usefulness, it would take litteraly months in order to get all that is needed without the use of Creative. Category:Cybagon Variations Category:Mob Variations Category:Utility Mobs Category:Rainbow Mobs